terminus_crucible_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Steel Expanse
'''The Steel Expanse '''is a vast city which spans the length and breadth of an entire galaxy and is home to The Steel Expanse Crucible, as well as a host of other, hostile races. Origins And Design The Steel Expanse was created by Mankind several billion years ago and stands as one of their most ambitious creations. A sprawling city that once encompassed an entire galaxy, The Expanse was no doubt the home and center of government for all the galaxies under Mankind's dominion. The Expanse is impossibly huge with a labyrinthine design comprised of buildings, streets, tunnels, shafts, and space ways. Travel through The Expanse is typically made via N-Space Gateways which allow for instantaneous travel from one area of the city to the other. However, many of these districts are unexplored and are typically inhabited by dangerous security measures, raiders, and shadowkin. The city boasts an impressive security system comprised of automated bots, defense turrets, blast doors, defense screens, and N-Space loops. All of which make exploring uncharted areas extremely dangerous and difficult. Crucible The Steel Expanse Crucible is always hard at work attempting to uncover the myriad of mysteries the city holds, however, the local shadowkin hive has proved to be a constant source of ire as they attempt to invade the district The Crucible has been established. As such, The Crucible and its Seekers are in a constant state of war with the invading shadowkin and typically request aid from the other Crucibles in return for access to the city's rich resources. Shadowkin Infestation The city is host to one of the largest hives of shadowkin in the known universe. And their main drive is to eventually overrun the entire city and bring it under their control. However, like the city's Seekers, they have run into numerous hazards such as the city's own defenses and the numerous raiders who wish to strike it rich. However, unlike the Seekers, they have the numbers to overwhelm most, if not all opposition. The only thing standing in their way is the city's Crucible and the seekers who come to help it. Known Locations Here are a number of locations that have been charted within the sprawling city thus far. * The Port: The Port is a large space port located near the outer reaches of the city and is home of the city's Crucible. Several miles are devoted to space ports, lanes, and repair bays. A small settlement of people comprised of researchers, traders, and mechanics call The Port home. * The Nexus: The heart of the gate network which runs throughout the entire city. After years of conflict, The Crucible was able to secure it and prevent shadowkin from utilizing the gates to an extent. * The Reservoir: A massive artificial ocean which supplies only a fraction of the city's water supply, suggesting there are other, similar aquifers in the city. It is home to an array of marine life which The Crucible trades with other stations and Crucibles. There is also a research center on the ocean floor devoted to the study of marine life. Due to its unique brand of resources many of the Crucible's seekers are relegated to defending this area from attack. * Tandy's Mall: Home to a group of somewhat benevolent raiders, Tandy's Mall is a stretch of buildings where numerous stores, clubs, and mansions reside. The entire district is owned by a criminal kingpin named Tandy, who managed to bargain a parlay with the local Seekers under the condition that they could harvest and trade valuable resources without Seeker intervention. * Promenade: A web of walkways, roads, and gates converge on this area and is currently the site of a massive battle between shadowkin and Seekers. Category:Locations